Everlast164 Wikia
To the Top I played many modpacks like tekkit classic, tekkit lite, ftb ultimate, big dig, test pack please ignore(tppi), etc. but every time I missed some cool mods, this time with Everlast-164 it's the first time I'm closer to a final pack than ever before. To the Top # Please leave the mods inside the modpack and don't extract them. if you want the mods please go to the official download page linked in this wiki and download the mod from there! # This modpack runs on Minecraft version 1.6.4, that means many mod authors don't support this version anymore! you can try to get help via this wiki but there is no guaranty! # Don't ask for beta-access until open beta is out. the answer is NO! except if you are the owner of a mod used in Everlast-164! To the Top >>Technic Launcher<< # Open Technic Launcher # Go to "Launcher Options"(the little gear at top-right) # Go to "Java-Settings" # Make sure you use a Java-Version below 1.8 else you need to install manually the forge patch for Java 1.8+! # The RAM should be at least at 4GB for good results # If you haven't added it previously add at Java-Arguments the following line(without the "): "-XX:MaxPermSize=1G" that is more than enough # Now you should be able to play Everlast-164! Have Fun! To the Top * Advanced Repulsation Systems * Applied Energetics ** Extra Cells * Armor Status HUD * Balkon's Weapon Mod * BattleTowers * Better Dungeons * Better Signs Mod * BiblioCraft ** Biblio Woods O' Plenty ** Biblio Woods Natura * BigReactors * Biomes O' Plenty * Blood Magic * Botania * BuildCraft ** Additional Pipes ** Additional Buildcraft Objects ** Logistic Pipes * Carpenter's Blocks * Chisel * ComputerCraft * Coral Mod * Damage Indicators * Dimensional Doors * Dragon Mounts * Dungeon Pack * Dynamic Tanks * Ender IO * Ender Storage * Equivalent Exchange * Extra Utillities * Factorization * Flat Bedrock * Forestry ** Binnie Mods *** Extra Bees *** Extra Trees *** Botany *** Genetics ** Magicbees * Legendary Beasts * Galacticraft ** Galacticraft Planets * Gravity Gun Mod * Industrial Craft 2 ** Advanced Machines ** Charge Pads ** Compact Solars ** Gregtech * Inventory Tweaks * Iron Chests * Metallurgy * Minecraft * MineFactory Reloaded * (Mine Tweaker) * Modular Force Field System * Modular Powersuits * Morph * Mystcraft * Natura * Nether Ores * Not Enough Items ** NEI Plugins ** NEI Addons * Numina * Open Blocks * (Optifine HD D1) * Pam's Clay Spawn * Pistronics * Portal Gun Mod * Project Red ** Project Red: Base ** Project Red: Compat ** Project Red: Integration ** Project Red: Lighting ** Project Red: World * qCraft * Railcraft * Xeno's Reliquary * RotaryCraft ** ReactorCraft * Ruins * Steve's Factory Manager * Tinker's Construct ** Tinker's Mechworks * Thermal Expansion * The Twilight Forest * URL Fix for Reika's Mods * Useful TNT * Voxel Map * Waila * Weather Mod * Wireless Redstone - ChickenBonesEdition * StarMiner Mod * BabyAnimalsModelSwapper * Squickens * LanteaCraft * PowerConverters * DynamicTransport To the Top * Bspkr's Core * CodeChickenCore * CoFH Core * DenLib * Dragon API * iChunUtil * Immibis Core * KeithyUtils * Player API * Micdoodle Core * PowerCrystalsCore * Resonant Engine * SlimevoidLib * Universal Electricity * Xplosion Core * ConfigMod * CoroAI * Extended Renderer * ModBuild To the Top Name: Everlast-1.6.4 Author: picatrix1899 MC-Version: 1.6.4 Mods: 172 Java-Version: 1.7.x -- Current Status: Closed Beta =CLIENT= ---- min RAM: ~4GB min PermGenSize: ~1GB =SERVER= ---- min RAM: ~4GB min PermGenSize: ~1GB =Active Beta Tester= ---- * XLinguaX * KlRiT0 Category:Browse